koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Destrega
Destrega (デストレーガ) is the second 3D fighting game developed by Omega Force, the first being Dynasty Warriors. It borrows elements from its earlier title, yet adds the idea of long distance energy blasts and a faster combo system. Destrega plays in a similar manner as the quasi shooting-fighting game series, Psychic Force, which was popular in Japan's video game arcades with its sequel during 1998. During an interview with Gpara for Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2, Akihiro Suzuki was asked about his thoughts and participation regarding Destrega. He stated the staff's main goal for the title was to make an interesting game that felt like a "3D movie". Suzuki reflected that the development team were still getting acquainted with using 3D models and admitted that the camera work and other mechanics didn't give quite the punch they were aiming for. Even so, he said the members of the development team still consider Destrega to be a masterpiece. Suzuki revealed that the simplicity of the game's battle system -one that anyone could easily play and enjoy with only a few buttons- became his backbone philosophy for the Dynasty Warriors series. Story Long ago, beings with omnipresent powers graced the land and offered man with the chance for prosperity. Humanity feared yet respected the entities, accepting them as their masters. Yet man could not discard their lust for power and demanded for power to be given to them. The entities gave them the tools they so desired and man abused them, sending an end to their once peaceful empire in a single year. Civilization suffered and the artifacts of power were lost. 1,000 years later, civilization has been rebuilt and was ruled under the Empire of Ipsen. When the ancient book of Za'muel was unearthed into the world, it retold the wonders of these artifacts of power and once more ignited man's dreams for conquest. Eleven years before the start of the game, a war erupted over the artifacts -dubbed "Relics". During the insurrection, the Empire's royal family falls and the Prime Minister Zauber reigns supreme. Utilizing cruel tactics on his quest for domination, Zauber wants to hunt down the sole threat against him: the Strega. Gameplay *There are two main methods of fighting which is structured based on the distances between opponents. In each case, is the quickest yet weakest, is the slowest but powerful, and is a defensive maneuver with medium speed. **Short-ranged attacks - is good for quick combos; deals a powerful attack. allows a sidestep blow, which automatically shifts the player's character for an evasive attack. **Long-ranged or aerial attacks - The magical part within fights. Attacks are known as Fast (速, ), Power (力, ), and Span (散 Scatter, ). When these are attacks are used, the characters calls out each attack as Till, Est, Foh respectively. Fast attacks shoot a single burst of energy forward and Power will perform a unique energy wave with greater results. Span unleashes a wide ranged attack on the field. In the event that two long ranged attacks simultaneously face off against one another, Fast will be stronger than Power; Power overpowers Span, and Span beats Fast. *Fast, Power, and Span attacks can be implemented in a combo sequences dubbed "Level Attacks". The Level 1 attacks are merely the player tapping the button once. Level 2 Attacks require two magical attacks within a chain (i.e: , ), and Level 3 Attacks demands three magical attacks (i.e: , , ). *Characters also have a Special Attack with all three magical buttons in one sequence (i.e: , , ). It is treated in the same manner as a Level 3 Attack, yet Specials will enable different tasks unique to each character. *Each magical attack in the game drains the Charge Bar, a bar located underneath a character's lifebar. Fast takes a small amount from the Charge Bar, Power snatches a medium amount, and Span saps the most of the three. The health of the Charge Bar is indicated through four stages of color (blue, green, yellow, red) with blue being the best for any magic combination and red disabling any magic attack. Green allows Level 2 Attacks and yellow permits Level 1 Attacks. It recharges naturally, but the player needs to refrain from casting magic for a time. *Characters can freely roam the environment for each match, encouraging players to use the surrounding terrain to their advantage. They can jump down stairs to dodge a magical blast from their foe or hop up a pedestal to deliver a physical blow to charging fighters. Tapping performs a small jump and holding unleashes a higher jump. R1 causes the player's character to dash in a straight line in either four directions of the directional pad. *Holding down L1 is a simple method for blocking body blows, but it will not be as effective against long-ranged attacks. Quickly tapping L1 before certain projectiles hit grants the player a chance to deflect their trajectory. Players who wish to properly block a magical attack without taking damage will need to create a Charge Guard. The maneuver can be done by pressing either magical attack button with a block ( or or + L1), draining the Charge Bar as long as the barrier is activated. Charge Guards can also be done during jumps. Repeatedly tapping L1 after taking a hit has the blown back character flip to their feet. *Each character can activate a jumping barrage of magical attacks in an ability called Charge Jump. Simply start any magic combination on the ground and then jump ( or or + ). Whist in the air, the player can follow up with a chain of magical attacks until the Charge Bar depletes. *To close the distance between long-ranged fighters, players may want to initiate a Charge Dash ( or or + R1). The character dashes forward with a protective barrier around them, which automatically deflects weaker magical attacks. Modes 1P Battle Classic arcade mode that allows a single player to face the others. Story Mode Full voiced story mode that follows the characters and tells the game's story. VS Standard versus mode between two players. Team Battle Lets players create several teams of fighters to fight against one another. Teams can be formed with a minimum of three and can be maxed out at six. Life will be regenerated for the winner of each round. A single player can fight against a CPU opponent or their friends in this mode. Time Attack Finish a run with a 1P Battle format in record time. Endurance The game's survival mode. A single player tries to outlast a flood of enemies. Practice Solo practice mode available for beginners and advanced players to test out combos and characters. Options Place to adjust controls, difficulty, sound, and record scores from other modes. An extra option is available to view brief character biographies and a video game tutorial. Characters Za'muel is the name of the ancient country mentioned in the prologue, which destroyed itself due to civil war and a relentless quest for strength. Its history is given brief mentions throughout the game to draw a parallel to Zauber's relentless acts of calamity. Each character either possess Strega powers or will rely on ancient Relics -magical weapons- to produce analogous results. Strega People who can create magic without the assistance of Relics. In ancient times, Strega were the ones who created Relics and consequently sealed them away after the fall of Za'muel. Eleven years ago, three Strega were aware of history repeating itself and tried to appeal to the Emperor of Ipsen to stop relying on them. The Relics' powers prevailed over their warnings and the three Strega were ordered to be executed at once for treason. As the three Strega fled, Zauber used the opportunity to murder the imperial family. He then used the three Strega as a scapegoat for his actions and ignited the other country lords into war. Once Zauber gains supremacy over most of his opponents, he dictates a manhunt for Strega to forever silence them. *'Gradd' (グラッド, Grad) :Strega Power: Lightning :Voiced by Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese), Joseph Foss (English) ::The main protagonist of the game's story mode. Ignorant of the warring politics surrounding him, Gradd makes a honest living with his powers by being a miner for valuable metals. His peaceful life comes to a close when Zauber's soldiers burn and destroy his village on the Strega Hunt. As the sole survivor, Gradd swears to avenge his friends and family. Learning more about the truth of the wars surrounding him, he gradually accepts the responsibilities that come with being a Strega with a strong faith in humanity. A bit of an impatient hothead, he is the type who acts before he thinks. ::One of the three Strega from the incident eleven years ago was Gradd's father. Gradd had no idea of his whereabouts until Celia told him the truth about Strega. *'Celia' (セレア, Serea) :Strega Power: Wind :Voiced by Houko Kuwashima (Japanese), Ashley Lambert (English) ::Separated from her family during the wars, Celia was raised by a eastern nomadic tribe. She was unaware of her Strega origin until Rohzen found her and informed her of their duty to rectify the mistake made eleven years ago. She travels the land with the elderly man to seek other Strega, being entrusted by Rohzen to stay beside Gradd at the start of the story. During her journey, Celia hopes to reunite with her older brother, Fahlma, having faith that he would assist the Strega's plight. She is a strong willed woman who is a reliable partner for Gradd. ::One of the three Strega from the incident eleven years ago was Celia and Fahlma's father. Resistance Once Zauber began to declare himself as the main man of power, various resistance groups took up arms to fight the tyrant. Their ranks vary from former soldiers of the Ipsen Empire, foreigners from afar, or commoners who simply disagree with Zauber's methods. Overthrowing the villain, however, is the only goal that each group shares. Due to the Strega incident eleven years in the past, many wouldn't hesitate to kill Strega once they have learned their identity. *'Tieme' (ティーム, Teem) :Relic Power: none (uses energy waves from his two swords) :Voiced by Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), James Taylor (English) ::Tieme is a former knight of the Ipsen Empire who once served the imperial family before Zauber's rule. Banding together with fellow knights, he leads his own resistance group under the banner of their fallen kingdom. He is known throughout the land as a courageous and polite man of honor. When Gradd and Celia first ask for his help, he refuses due to the risks and their small numbers. His group is wiped out soon after by one of Zauber's generals, Raone. Rescued by the heroic duo, he agrees to help their cause by using his diplomatic connections. He, Milena, and Doyle later storm Zauber's lair together. *'Couger' (クウガ, Kuga) :Relic Power: none (uses throwing weapons) :Voiced by Takeshi Endō (Japanese), Jeff Hanley (English) ::Dressed in typical ninja attire, Couger is a foreigner from an eastern country who is one of the key members in Tieme's resistance group. He is sent by his masters to prevent Zauber's war mongering from spreading to his home. His specialty is espionage: he departs whenever able to work behind the scenes. When Tieme's group is attacked, Couger escapes death and a passing Milena takes pity on him by giving him food rations. After learning of Rohzen's actual activities, he reports his findings and rushes Milena back to Princess Anzeal's side. Imperial Family The royal family of the Ipsen Empire was the previously prosperous leaders of the continent. Upon the introduction of Relics into society, the Emperor became arrogant with the power granted to him and ordered the death of the three Strega who opposed him. Not soon after, the Emperor and most of the royal family were slaughtered in an uprising. His loyal politicians also shared the same fate. The few survivors are now closely watched by Zauber. *'Anjie' (アンジー, Anzeal) :Relic Power: none (relies on pet to fight) :Voiced by Saori Kaneda (Japanese), Danni Wheeler (English) ::Princess Anzeal, known by her nickname Anjie, is the fourteen year old daughter of the departed Emperor and the sole living member of the imperial family. Her status keeps her under a high security watch in a dreaded life of seclusion. Thanks to Tieme and Milena's interventions, she lives past yet another assassination attempt on her life. Anjie is protected by Couger when Milena runs off to settle her score with Zauber. ::Her pet, Jim, releases energy blasts that resemble the four PlayStation buttons ( , , , ). While a powerful creature, it has a tendency to nap at the wrong times. *'Milena' (ミレイナ) :Relic Power: Ice :Voiced by Yūko Nagashima (Japanese), Candice Signa (English) ::Milena is the daughter of the Former Prime Minister, who was mysteriously killed during the carnage eleven years ago. Finding a position in the remaining imperial army, she is the designated guard for her cousin, Anjie. Restless with the lull in the castle, she departs momentarily from Anjie to find her father's killer -who she believes to be Rohzen. After Couger reports the treachery going on around them, she convinces Doyle to stop his actions. Prime Minister's Forces Thanks to the possession of Relics, Zauber has the power to easily annihilate any force that rises against him. Obedient followers for his cause face the ultimatum of slavery or death. To finance his military campaigns, Zauber overtaxes the people and leads with an iron-fist. He possesses the Master Relic, which is the main power source for all other Relics. The Strega hope to band together with the other resistance forces in order to destroy it. *'Zauber' (ザウベル) :Relic Power: Darkness :Voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japanese), Terry Stain (English) ::Before Zauber obtained Relics, he was a minor landowner. However, he soon learned the potential of the magical weapons and advocated for the Emperor to use them. With these weapons, he plans to have Princess Anzeal and the Strega assassinated. Once they are out of the picture, he would then conquer Couger's country to don himself Emperor. Defending himself with the Master Relic, he uses it to beat a furious Milena and Gradd. He loses his life while fighting the latter. *'Rohzen' (ローゼン, Rosen) :Strega Power: Lightning :Voiced by Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), David Brainard (English) ::Rohzen is one of the three Strega who voiced his opposition against Relics eleven years ago. In the beginning of the story, he acts as Gradd and Celia's ally who disappears at select times to attend to other matters. Midway through the story, he reveals his true colors as an informant and cohort of Zauber. Scheming to be the only Strega in the world, Rohzen is the one who broke the seal over the Relics and instructed Zauber how to use them. To get rid of his competition, Rohzen systematically plots to kill anyone he deems to be in his way. His slippery character is what allowed him to avoid being held responsible for causing the confusion eleven years ago. After the plot to kill Anjie fails, Zauber feels that Rohzen has served his purposes and orders his swift death. Rohzen cryptically utters that Zauber would soon share his fate before he dies. *'Fahlma' (ファルマ, Falma) :Strega Power: Light :Voiced by Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Chris Wolf (English) ::Fahlma is a mysterious young man who poses as a talented relic user under Zauber. In reality he is a Strega and Celia's brother. Following his beliefs of a Strega's duty, Fahlma states that humanity cannot be trusted to lead themselves and need the Strega's protection. If a person were to learn how to use a Relic, their emotions would eventually lead to another Za'muel. Therefore, Fahlma sees the deaths of Relic users as an inevitable and necessary means for peace. He joined Zauber to speed up the process. At the end of the game, he reveals the true function of the Master Relic: it powers all magic in the world including the Strega. Fahlma, wanting to keep his powers as a Strega, tries to stop Gradd from destroying it with the secret word. *'Raone' (ラオン, Laon) :Relic Power: Light :Voiced by Shinichi Yamada (Japanese), David Brainard (English) ::Raone is Zauber's trusted general who served his master before he came to power. Resolute in his duty to his master, he obeys any plan without fail. He is the one who ordered the slaughter of Tieme's resistance group. When Tieme storms through Zauber's fort, he strikes Raone down to avenge his comrades. *'Relics' (兵士, Soldiers) :Relic Power: Random :Voiced by Naoki Imamura (Japanese), James Taylor (English) ::Non-playable enemies that appear during the Story Mode, these armored men are Zauber's minions whom follow his orders without question. A majority of their forces are scattered throughout the land hunting Strega, but the elites stay guard near their master. Zauber also deploys a few of them to keep tabs on Princess Anzeal. Civilians *'Doyle' (ドイル, Doil) :Relic Power: Fire :Voiced by Takahiro Yoshimizu (Japanese), Bill Smolenske (English) ::A retired soldier who is tired of seeing the destruction caused by Relics, Doyle lives peacefully in the mountains with his son, Reyus. His reputation continues to be a subject for gossip, as he was reputed to have been stronger than Zabuer at one point. When Zabuer has his son abducted, Doyle is blackmailed to kill Princess Anjie for Reyus's safety. He is stopped only by Milena's startling revelation: Zabuer is using Doyle to kill the princess and would then execute Milena and Doyle for causing the girl's death. Apologizing for his actions, he bombards the front gate of Zabuer's keep to rescue Reyus. *'Reyus' (レウス, Reus) :Strega Power: Water :Voiced by Junko Noda (Japanese), Lazer Friedman (English) ::Reyus is a timid and gentle lad who tries to keep his Strega powers hidden. While being held captive in Zabuer's prison, Fahlma unlocks the boy's powers and puts Reyus in a trance. In this state, Reyus mercilessly attacks his father. Doyle doesn't fight back against his son's attacks and struggles through the bombardment to hug him. Their family love makes Reyus sane once more, but Doyle's wounds prove to be mortal. Doyle's final wish was for Gradd to take care of Reyus for him. *'Hilda' (ヒルダ) :Voiced by Misa Nakanishi (Japanese), Candice Signa (English) ::A kind elderly woman of the mountain village where Gradd was living in the beginning. Fatally wounded by the Relics raiding her home, she lives long enough to warn the young man of the danger and dies in his arms. Allusions *It is possible to play as the characters from Dynasty Warriors if the player perfectly completes the 1P Battle Mode with no losses. They can be selected within the Team Battle mode by holding down the R2 trigger (L2 trigger in Japanese version). The Dynasty Warriors cast do not retain their old movesets and mainly act as alternate costumes for the normal playable characters in the game. *An alternate interpretation of Princess Anzeal's nickname is "Ange". Ange is a common nickname shared among the protagonists in Ruby Party's Angelique and Neo Angelique series. Image Song *Morning Light :Performed by Emiko Nishiyama Gallery Destrega-eucover.jpg|European cover Destrega-jpcover.jpg|Japanese cover External Links *Archived English site *Archived Japanese site *Opening movie *Gameplay footage from Fighters Front Line Category:Games